BleachWiki Diskussion:Neueste Kapitel
Hier können die neusten aktuellen Spoiler von euch diskutiert werden oder ihr könnt hier auch sagen, was ihr gut findet und was nicht. 22:00, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Kapitel 399 Wie ich ja schon gesagt habe, empfehle ich, zu warten, bis mehr Spoiler da sind, denn bis jetzt ist das Chapter, finde ich, relativ enttäuschend. Kein Fortschritt und Gins Bankai (so wie es in diesem Spoiler rüberkommt) ist ja wohl ein Witz, oder? Einfach ein NOCH längeres Schwert?! Ich hoffe da wirklich auf mehr. Na ja, mal sehen, vielleicht kommt ja noch was. Ich hoffe dann wenigstens, dass Chapter 400 nächste Woche was Herausragendes oder zumindest Besseres bringt. In Chapter 100 wurde Aizens "Tod" entdeckt, in Chapter 200 kamen Grimmjow und seine Fraccion nach Karakura und in Chapter 300 gab es Zommaris Resurreccion im Kampf gegen Byakuya. Ich zähle auf Chapter 400, also bring' da besser was ordentliches rein, Kubo. Das ist jedenfalls meine Meinung zu den ersten Spoilern zu 399, hoffen wir mal, dass da noch mehr ist. LG, 19:18, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Die ersten Spoiler sind echt enttäuschend Gins Bankai ist gebauso langweilig wie das von Komamura einfach eine verbesserung des shikais echt lahm aber dennoch ist sein Schwert im Bankai 10 mal so lang wie im shikai also 13 Km ist schon net schlecht aber dennoch wie will er das richtig und auch noch schnell führen sprich Masse statt Klasse ich hoffe das dieses Kapitel nur der Auftakt zu Kapitel 400 wird ist ja ne Art Prämiere MfG Bka204 22:23, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ich würde nicht jetzt schon anfangen zu meckern. Wir haben einen Spoiler von Nja. Und alle die Nja kennen, wissen wie viel da immer hineininterpretiert und erfunden wird^^. Der Spoiler von Ohana ist wie immer sehr kurz geraten sagt aber: Gin: Bankai - Kamishiniyari. Seeing the picture, Gin's bankai is cool. The front cover is Hirako. The spine is Hitsugaya. :Also Ohana sagt das Bankai sieht cool aus. Ich denke wir warten erstmal auf die ersten Bilder und dann entscheiden wir ob das Bankai blöd ist oder nicht. Naja obwohl jeder ja einen anderen Geschmack hat. Viele fanden Soifons Bankai auch kacke, ich aber gar nicht so schlecht. Und erwartet für Kapitel 400 jetzt nicht zuviel, ich mein Kubo hätte da Bankai ja auch ein Kapitel aufschieben können hat er aber nicht, was bedeuet entweder Gin enthüllt 400 eine tolle Bankai fähigkeit oder eine resurreccion oder Isshin macht vil. was nettes. Falls das nicht zutrifft wird ein normales Kampfkapitel und halt nichts besonders lg, Nana92 12:20, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Meine Einschätzung basierte ja auch auf den ersten Spoilern und ich weiß natürlich, dass da nachher immer noch mehr kommt, aber nach den ersten Infos sah Gins Bankai wirklich recht lahm aus. Ich habe jetzt die neuen Infos noch hinzugefügt und jetzt erwarte ich schon mehr von Gins Bankai. Solange 400 zumindest einen guten Schlagabtausch zwischen Gin und Ichigo bietet, bin ich zufrieden. Ein endgültiges Urteil kann maan sich ja sowieso immer erst erlauben, wenn das Chapter draußen ist. LG, 14:19, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: Ich muss sagen, wenn Gins Bankai nur eine Verlängerung seines Shikais ist, ist es echt lahm. Aber, naja, warten wir's ab. Vielleicht kommt noch eine nette Fähigkeit dazu. Ich persönlich wäre ein wenig enttäuscht, wenns nur bei einer Verlängerung bleibt.Kate93 16:08, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) es ist wirklich so, das es nur eine verlängerung ist, habe es mir gerade eben angeschaut. die ersten drei seiten sind klasse, aizen vs. isshin. ich würde lieber den kampf sehen als jetzt ichigo vs. gin, dazu kommt auch noch das langweilige bankai von gin. ab der dritten seite hab ich mich wirklich gefragt was mit isshin ist, aber nein 8 seiten text ACHT SEITEN.letzte woche hat er ganz klar BAN KAI gesagt und jetzt müssen wir uns trotzdem 8 SEITEN text durchlesen bevor wir es wirklich zu sehen bekommen und dann auch so eine pleite(hat bestimmt noch schöne tricks, aber trotzdem enttäuschent). gin interessiert mich sowieso nicht, wollte sein bankai auch gar nicht sehen. was ich sehen will ist der kampf zwischen AIZEN und ISSHIN. ich hoffe mal das sie nächste woche den kampf von gin und ichigo ganz auslassen und uns nur den wichtigeren kampf zeigen... xD// RedApple 00:33, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) So wie ich Tite Kubo kenne wirds das nicht gewesen sein. Byakuyas Bankai war am Anfang auch nur mehr Klingen. Das war es sicher nicht. Ich frage mich nur, wie sie den Kampf spannend machen wollen, ich meine Gins Bankai kann wahrscheinlich nicht sehr viel stärker als Ichigos Bankai. Und Ichigo mit seiner neuen Maske, mit der er Ulquorra mit leichtigkeit besiegt hat (gut es war hollow-ichigo aber trotzdem muss er sehr viel stärker geworden sein), dürfte mit Ichimaru keine Probleme habe, außer es kommt eine resurreccion oder sowas, was dann weder offensichtlich ist. Lg, Zaraki Kenpachi100 12:34, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Also, ich habe das Kapitel im Internet gelesen und sein Bankai hieße "Kamishini no Yari". Es gab schon Namensirrtümer wie die erste Übersetzung/Lesung bei Zangetsu. Das mit der extremen Reichweite hat sich auch noch bewahrheitet. Außerdem musst Gin auf jeden Fall noch was draufhaben, denn er ist nicht umsonst Aizens Rechte Hand. Byakuyas Bankai wäre doch auch langweilig, wenn es nicht Gokei, Senkei und Shuukei Hakuteiken könne. Apropros Byakuya: Ist ein einziges Schwert bei Senkei um vielleicht das 5-10-fache stärker als das versiegelte Senbonzakura? Jin Jusuke 13:49, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Es sollte sehr wahrscheinlich noch etwas kommen. Im Endeffekt ist es schon sehr imposant, 13KM, da kann er Gegner von seiner Couch aus angreifen. Vielleicht kann er sein Bankai flexibler nutzen, so ähnlich wie Rojuros. Ich hoffe nicht das er eine Resurreccion hat, sondern wie Ichigo eine Maske. Ich glaube auch nicht das Gin erwartet hat, Ichigo mit dem ersten Schlag direkt zu treffen, währe doch sehr naiv von ihm. Aber trotzdem interessiert mich dieser Kampf irgendwie gar nicht, weil ich weiß das ihm "Hintergrund" Aizen gegen Isshin kämpft. Ich würde einfach gerne wissen wie stark und wie schnell Isshin doch wirklich ist und ob ihm, wegen der Kido-Attacke von Aizen, was passiert ist, ob er Aizen ebenbürtig ist, wer er ist (irgendwelche Vermutungen oder logische Schlussfolgerungen interessieren mich nicht, ich will es im Manga sehen) und woher er Aizen kennt. Bei Gin ist es einfach nur so, das er ein Gefolgsmann von Aizen ist und nicht wirklich was mit Ichigo zu tun hat. Der Kampf ist interessant und bietet bestimmt noch einige Wendungen, ist aber eher nur eine Nebenhandlung (könnte aber auch die momentane Stärke von Ichigo zeigen fällt mir ein -.-) und trägt nicht wirklich was zur Geschichte bei, im Gegensatz zu Isshin´s Kampf."Der Waalbiologe" ;)// RedApple 13:28, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich war wirklich erstaunt das Gins Bankai 13 Km lang werden kann. Aber vorher hätte ich mich nicht gewundert wenn Gin sich aufeinmal als Aizens Bankai herrausstellt. Ich hab das nähmlich wirklich geglaubt. PhGr 14:54, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) wie geil währe das denn... xD BANKAI "schwups" taucht Gin auf xDDD// RedApple 16:12, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Kapitel 398 Erste Spoiler sind da, daher eröffne ich die Diskussion. Ich bin schon auf den Kampf von Isshin und Aizen gespannt, denke aber, dass wir zuerst einmal Gins Bankai gegen Ichigo zu sehen bekommen werden. Was denkt ihr, könnte das sein? Mehr fällt mir grad nicht dazu ein. MfG, 22:14, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Das chapta ist solala so wie es aussieht ist Ichigos Vater ziemlich stark den nicht mal Shunsui mit Shikai konnte Aizen ewas anhaben aber Isshin kann das sogar ohne shikai ich denke Gins Bankai ist irgendetwas Hypnotisierendes oder eine Art Gestaltwandler den das würde irgendwie zur trügerrichen Art von Gin passen.Bin gespannt wies weiter geht hoffe es gibt noch mindestens zwei Bankais und was ist mit Ukitake. MfG Bka204 18:39, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Jetzt, da der komplette Textspoiler da ist, kann ich ja auch mal was mehr dazu schreiben. Also mir hat in diesem Chapter vor allem der Comic Relief und Isshins Wirkung auf Ichigos Stimmung gefallen. Und natürlich auch der Auftakt zu den Kämpfen Isshin vs Aizen und Ichigo vs Gin. Bei Gins Bankai habe ich keine Ahnung, was das sein könnte. Ich finde (um jetzt auf deinen Vorschlag, Bka204, einzugehen), das release muss ja nicht immer was mit dem Charakter so direkt zu tun haben und außerdem: Hat Aizen nicht schon genug "Hypnotisierendes oder eine Art Gestaltwandler" für die böse Seite gepachtet, auch bekannt als Kyoka Suigetsu? Ich glaube nicht, dass Gin einfach nur eine schwächere/einfachere Version von KS haben wird. Und gerade deshalb habe ich keine Ahnung, was es werden könnte. Ich bin auf jeden Fall schon aufs nächste Chapter gespannt. MfG, 16:59, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) PS: Bitte unterschreibe deine Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten oder im Forum in Zukunft immer mit den vier Tilden (dieses Zeichen: ~ ), damit dein Username auch verlinkt wird. was ich bei Shunsui schade fand war, das wir sein bankai nicht sehen konnten, also seine vollte kraft, aber egal, dafür ist jetzt isshin DA^^. das mit der kopfnuss und dem tritt, GENIAL xD. er scheint wirklich sehr stark mit kido umgehen zu können. erstens die barriere und dann auch noch das mit dem finger, "flick" und BAM und aizen durfte fliegen. ENDLICH^^// RedApple 09:46, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich glaube Gins Bankai ist etwas mit einer EXTREMEN Reichweite; möchte gerne sein Verhältnis mit Matsumoto weiter wissen und wo ist jetzt Unohana? Da sie nicht wieder aufgetaucht ist, ist sie entweder irgendwo in FKT, RKT oder vielleicht in HM. Möchte viel lieber den Kampf gegen Yammy sehen, hoffe, dass Unohana da zurückkehrt und ihn fertig macht. Eins ist schon mal für mich klar, wo der eine ist, ist der andere Vater nicht weit (auch wenn´s länger dauert). Wenn YG tot ist, ohne dass wir sein Bankai wissen, ist das S***. Ich kann mir einen Vater-Sohn-Combo wie bei DBZ vorstellen^^.Jin Jusuke 13:31, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ich denke mal das unohana gerade die anderen heilt, sie ist doch mit ichigo gekommen und hilft ushoda (389 / 09). byakuya, kenpachi und mayuri sollten das mit yammy hinbekommen würde aber auch gerne wissen wie das ausgeht. "Sosuke Aizen betont, dass dieser Spruch eine Selbstaufopferungs-Technik ist, aber wie stark der Schaden ist, den Yamamoto genommen hat und ob er noch lebt, ist unbekannt." man kann nur raten was mit yamamoto wirklich geschehen ist, ich denke aber das er tot ist, leider :(. ich hoffe mal das sie nächste woche auch einige wichtige fragen beantworten und nicht nur den kampf zwischen aizen/isshin und gin/ishigo zeigen obwohl es ziemlich interessant ist. da erwarten uns wirklich sehr gute chapters.// RedApple 20:04, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Kapitel 397 Hab grad nicht so viel Zeit, konnte grad noch die Spoiler posten. Auf jedne Fall ein Hammerchapter! Diskussion eröffnet. Ich mach dann später mit. MfG, 13:28, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : Deine Bemerkung unterschreibe ich. Klasse Chapter! Freu mich schon darauf, das Kapitel zu lesen.Kate93 13:55, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Tolles Kapitel wirklich. Ich bin auch schon sher gespannt darauf was noch so passiert oder auch was in der Vergangenheit passiert ist. Lg, Nana92 14:43, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Jetzt lernen wir endlich die Verbindung zwischen Isshin und Aizen kennen und vllt auch noch mehr. ich hab auf BleachAsylum eine Theorie gelesen, nach der Ryuken die Leute in HM vor Yammy retten könnte (was ich aufgrund meiner "Yammy = echter 0. Espada"-Abneigung nicht so gern hätte). Was auch spannend sein dürfte, ist, was Aizen eigentlich noch sagen wollte, als Isshin aufgetaucht ist. Ichigo ist ein Shinigami und ... :::Natürlich wird Aizens awesomeness nochmal unterstrichen, indem er sagt, dass er alle von Ichigos Taten entweder beobachtet, inszeniert oder manipuliert hat. Die Tatsache, dass Aizen Ichigo "von Geburt an kennt" (jemand auf BA hat Shinji zitiert "since you were in your mother's womb" XD) unterstützt eine Crack-Theorie, die ich nach dem letzten Chapter auf BA gelesen habe. Nach dieser sollte (eigentlich in diesem Chapter) erst alles so aufgebaut werden, wie vor der Star Wars Szene "ich bin dein Vater". Hier ein Ausschnitt davon: Aizen: "Hast du es immer noch nicht verstanden. Ich bin dein..." Ichigo: "Hör auf mit der Scheiße, ich weiß, wer mein Vater ist!" (war ja schon nach letztem Chapter) Aizen zieht eine Maske vom Gesicht. Aizen: "Ich bin deine Mutter!" :::Ich hab mich da vor Lachen so weggeschmissen und mit Isshins Auftauchen KÖNNTE das sogar noch passieren, auch wenn es unwahrscheinlich wäre und auch nur zum Lachen gut wäre. MfG, 18:08, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Tolles chapter! Nach so langen warten und so viele verwunete shinigamis: die erlösung in form von Isshin. Hoffentlich kommt noch ein spanender kampf vor Aizens tod (was aber auch sicher kommen wird). Ist diese halbe szene nicht urheberrechtilch geschütz Luke xD? Einfach zu geil die vorstellung... Aber wen das wierklich passieren würde dan prost mahlzeit. Und zuletz noch mal ein entschuldigung weil ich im letzten monat nicht aktiev war... Ich hatte zu wenig zeit. Aber jetz bin ich wieder da. Saludos, Takaoni 19:44, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hi hammer chapter hab auch eine Vermutung ich denke Ichigo ist Shinigami und Hollow weil sein Vater ein Shinigami ist und seine Mutter ein Hollow war der von Grandfisher getötet werden sollte weil sie sich mit einem Shinigami zusammen tat also wäre Ichigo etwas besonderes halb shinigami halb Hollow hoffentlich bestätigt sich meine theorie Benutzer Bka204 27.März.2010 2:38 Ein Vorschlag Ich hab einen kleinen vorschlag: mir ist auf gefallen das wenn ein spoiler rauskommt die ersten tage nur eine undetailiere zusaammenfassung geschrieben wird, das mag ja warscheinlich daran liegen das die spoiler quelle das erstmal so ungenau postet aber wenn man die informationen aus dem übersetzten comic nimmt ist es einfacher solche übersetzungen bekommt man am besten bei bleach-exile, man könnte auch die seiten auf deutsch übersetzten und rein posten mfg MasterSansai 15:49, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Bleach-Exile, Onemanga, Mangastream, Mangahelpers, Mangafox etc. etc. Soll ich noch mehr Quellen aufzählen woher man die Scanlations bekommen kann? Bei dieser Seite geht es darum, die Vorabinformationen für das nächste Kapitel zu posten, damit andere sie lesen können, bevor das Chapter als Scanlation raus ist. Nachdem es bereits raus ist, muss man keine weiteren Informationen mehr hier posten, die spätestens in der nächsten Woche, beim erscheinen von neuen Spoilern nämlich, wieder gelöscht würden. Wenn die Scanlation draußen ist, kann man die Informationen auch einfach in die Artikel stecken, entweder in die Artikel der in diesem Chapter handelnden Charaktere kann man schreiben, was sie getan haben bzw. was passiert ist oder man kann auch einfach den Artikel zu dem Chapter machen und dort die gesamte Handlung des Chapters zusammenfassen. Gibt ja genügend Beispiele, hier eins von mir: Kapitel 318: Five Towers/Four Pillars Da werden die Informationen aber nicht sofort wieder gelöscht. Wenn jemand Spaß daran, die nötigen Mittel und vor allem Zeit dazu hat, deutsche Scanlations zu machen, soll er sie ruhig machen. Ich jedenfalls habe schon manchmal Probleme, aufgrund meines Zeitplans, die Spoiler up-to-date zu halten und jede Woche zu posten. Außerdem machen das normalerweise professionelle Scanlation-Gruppen. Die haben die nötigen Mittel und die Erfahrung. Soweit ich weiß, gehört ganz schön viel Arbeit dazu. Daher wird es in Gruppen gemacht. Man braucht Cleaner, Typesetter, Translator und noch viel mehr, was weiß ich nicht noch. Desweiteren sind Übersetzungen aus dem Englischen ins Deutsche im Gegensatz zu einer Übersetzung des japanischen Originals immer sehr fehleranfällig, da es durch drei Sprachen geht und überall Übersetzungs Fehler auftauchen können. Es könnte zum Beispiel einen japanischen Ausdruck geben, der bei einer Übersetzung ins Englische zwei verschiedene, jedoch ähnliche Sachen, bezeichnet. Bei einer Übersetzung vom Englischen ins Deutsche nimmt der Übersetzer dann meistens eine der beiden Bedeutungen, die dann aber im Deutschen falsch sein kann, bzw. etwas anderes bedeuten kann und so den Sinn verfälscht. Bei einer direkten Übersetzung würde man wahrscheinlich nur das richtige Wort im Deutschen wählen. :Was das posten hier im Wiki angeht, so sind Scanlations eigentlich illegal (weshalb selbst die (direkte) Verlinkung zu Scanlation-Seiten (wie Onemanga oder Mangastream) hier ungern gesehen wird), da für die meisten Manga eine Lizenz besteht (mal ganz abgesehen von der japanischen Shonen Jump und den japanischen Sammelbänden, ja auch in Amerika und hier in Deutschland). Daher ist das Posten von Scanlations (mit übersetztem Text (ob in Deutsch, Englisch oder sonst einer Sprache) auf diesem Wiki nicht erlaubt (Urheberrechtskonflikte). Nochmal zu deutschen Scanlations: Auf der Scanlationseite Mangahelpers gibt es (einige Zeit nach dem Erscheinen, manchmal kürzer, manchmal länger) Scanlations in allen möglichen Sprachen, teilweise auch in Deutsch. :Meine Antwort ist jetzt nichts persönlich gegen dich, auch wenn ich vielleicht ein bisschen genervt rüberkomme, aber das liegt daran, dass es diese Debatte hier schon einige Male gab und es mich langsam nervt, immer wieder die gleichen Fragen beantworten zu müssen (da könnte ein (momentan nicht existentes) BleachWiki-FAQ helfen). Also nichts gegen dich. MfG, 17:24, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) PS: Außerdem steht Einiges, das ich in dieser Antwort geschrieben habe, bereits auf dieser Seite unter dem Abschnitt Bearbeitung, also bitte lesen! Bearbeitung Ich würde gerne den Text etwas ausbauen und Bilder dazu hochladen jedoch ist die Seite zur Bearbeitung gesperrt. Hat dies einen bestimmten Grund und wäre es möglich diese Sperre aufzuheben? --Prestidejá 15:23, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Die Sperre ist da, damit keine Scheiße gepostet wird, außerdem postet meistens nur eine Person (meistens Fazzelo oder ich) die Spoiler und die Spoilerposter müssen sich auf jeden Fall auch absprechen, um Bearbeitungskonflikte zu vermeiden. Außerdem ist Chapter 375 ja jetzt bereits erschienen und wir posten nur Spoiler vor dem Erscheinen des Chapters, denn dann kann es ja eh jeder lesen. Hoffe, die Erklärung war einleuchtend. MfG, 21:33, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Alles einleuchtend bis auf das Ende. Nicht jeder weiß, wo man das Chapter lesen kann, weshalb das Posten vor dem Erscheinen nur dann Sinn macht, wenn man einen kurzen Überblick haben möchte. Eine genauere Beschreibung sollte bei Erscheinung folgen, da dies immerhin ein Wiki für Bleach ist und hier die aktuellen Ereignisse von Bleach abrufbar sein sollten und möglichst detailiert sein sollten. --Prestidejá 21:44, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Die genaueren Informationen aus dem Chapter werden dann in die Artikel des Wikis eingearbeitet, zum Beispiel Starrks Tod in die Artikel Coyote Starrk und Todesliste und eine genauere Beschreibung zum Chapter kann in einen eigenen Artikel kommen. Insofern kannst du auch nach dem Vorbild vorheriger Chapterartikel, die unter anderem von mir erstellt wurden (Beispiel: Kapitel 318: Five Towers/Four Pillars), einen Beschreibung zu dem Chapter verfassen. Außerdem gibt es manchmal schon vorab (nahezu) alle Infos zum Chapter und manchmal sogar alle Raw-Bilder. Diese Seite, Neueste Kapitel, dient nur der Informationsbeschaffung, bevor das Chapter auf Englisch erschienen ist und wird sowieso wieder überarbeitet (nur das nächste Chapter betreffend). In dieser Hinsicht wäre eine genaue Beschreibung auf dieser Seite anstatt in einem eigenen Artikel vergebene Liebesmüh'. Hoffe, ich konnte auch deinen letzten Einwand klären. MfG, 14:52, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::Wie man auf Englisch sagen würde: I second that, Luke ;). Komplett unnötig Spoiler zu überarbeiten, wenn sie schon in Scanlations raus sind, jeder der weiß was Spoiler sind weiß auch was Scnlations sind und wenn er nicht weiß wo er die (auf Deutsch) findet, dann ist Google sein Freund xD 19:53, 29. Sep. 2009 (UTC)